Una buena noche por un golpe de suerte
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Un Maldito Sueño. By Liade Snape. One-Shot. Hermione busca a Snape para pasar un buen rato, esa noche, muchas cosas van a pasar. Este se me ocurrió en un rato de ocio, y como HG&SS es una de mis parejas favoritas, lo hice con este, se nota no?


Un Maldito Sueño

**Un Maldito Sueño.** _By LiadeSnape._

One-Shot. Hermione busca a Snape para pasar un buen rato, esa noche, muchas cosas van a pasar.

Este se me ocurrió en un rato de ocio, y como HG&SS es una de mis parejas favoritas, lo hice con este, se nota no?

Como sea, ojalá les guste, es un ATP cómico, y como no se me ocurre nada mas que poner, aquí lo dejo… ENTREN, DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!

**Una buena noche, por un golpe de suerte.**

Un día caminaba a mi despacho, y a mi espalda escuchaba el clásico "fru-fru" de mi capa, pero de pronto, lo escuche: alguien me seguía. Reaccione instintivamente, saque con cautela mi varita, y en cuanto volví a escuchar pasos aproximándose, me volví. No estoy muy seguro de quien quedo mas helado, si ella o yo. Era lo ultimo que yo esperaba, podría haber sido un mortifago, o Voldemort mismo y en calzones, y no me habría sorprendido tanto como lo estaba en ese momento. Era de las únicas mujeres que habían movido algo en mi después de Lily, es que ella, ya no era una niña, ni siquiera una muchacha, era toda una mujer.

Y ahí estaba, siguiendome a media noche, con su hermoso cabello castaño y desordenado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros, con sus lindos ojos color miel bien abiertos, viéndome con susto y sorpresa, con las manos rígidas a los lados y su capa mal puesta dejando ver su uniforme, con esa falda a la rodilla, esas calcetas, esos zapatos, esa blusa holgada, que no permitía ver nada de su cuerpo.

Después de analizarla un rato con la mirada, volví a verla a los ojos, que ya no transmitían sorpresa, de hecho, se veían casi tan fríos como los míos, y eso, no era lo que me gustaba de ellos, en realidad, lo que me gustaba era que siempre se veían cálidos, aun cuando le decía que era una sabelotodo insufrible, por ello decidí actuar.

-Señorita Granger, ¿quisiera explicarme que hace fuera de su sala común, en las mazmorras, a la una de la mañana?- le dije con la voz mas fría que encontré.

-No profesor, la verdad es que no quiero.- me contesto la muy cínica.

-Esta bien explíqueme que hace aquí a la una de la mañana.

-Bueno, eso ya lo cambia… yo… eh…yo…- y la calidez volvió con preocupación.

-¿Usted?- pregunte alzando una ceja, sarcástico, según yo.

-Yo lo… lo… quería ver ¡si! Lo quería ver.- volvió al ataque la sin vergüenza.

-¿Y para que me quería ver?

-Pues por que yo… ehm…quería este…

-¿Quería o quiere?- si, yo también puedo ser sin vergüenza.

-Quiero preguntarle, de… lo EXTASIS, si, de los EXTASIS, y ver si, ¿quiere ser mi, ehm, tutor?

-¿Y viene a pedírmelo a la una de la mañana?

-Ehm… Si así no estoy ni con Harry ni con Ron…

-Señorita Granger, si quiere que sea su tutor, lo seré, pero no a la una de la mañana. No es ortodoxo.- La verdad, me vi muy, muy, mojigato.

-Ah, pero tampoco esta prohibido.- la muy canalla se sabe las reglas de pi, a pa, nota mental: "revisar el reglamento escolar."

-No, no esta prohibido.- Admití.- Pero no es algo común.- Creo que con eso rompí el hielo.

-Yo no quiero, algo común, profesor.- Esa sonrisa que me dirigió, nunca en la vida se me va a olvidar.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere entonces?- pregunte con mi voz mas cálida, y es que la verdad, ella, de forma muy fácil, me derritió.

-Profesor Snape.- me susurro, mientras se acercaba a mi, y me pasaba sus suaves y blancas manos por el cuello.- Lo quiero a usted.- Eso lo dijo en mi iodo, y tengo que admitir que me sonroje y estremecí, como todo un adolescente.- ¿Que pasa profesor?- me pregunto aun en la misma posición.- ¿Usted no me quiere?- pregunto poniendo sus labios rozando los míos. Aquí no pude mas, y la bese, sus labios eran tan cálidos, su pequeña cintura se estremecían ese delicioso beso, entonces, cuando mis manos descendían hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre…DESPERTE…en mi cama, sudado, mojado y avergonzado.


End file.
